Nearly New Moon
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: This is the sequel to Twilightish. When Edward is gone during New Moon who is the one Cullen that stays behind with Bella. If you loved my story Twilghtishthen you will love this. Must read Twilightish before this. This is the one Jessie will get a mate!
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THAT MEANS YOU ARE STARTING THE SEQUEL TO MY STORY TWILIGHTISH. IF YOU LOVED TWILIGHTISH THEN YOU WILL FLIP FOR THIS ENJOY!!!**

**IM STARTING AT THE POINT WHERE BELLA IS OPENING HER PRESENTS AT THE CULLEN'S HOUSE.**

JESSIE(POV)

We were all gathered around Bella watching her open her presents. Suddenly the smell of blood filled the air. Jasper started to shake with the power of her blood, and then he lunged at her. I Jumped at him and grabbed him around the waist yanking him to the ground.

"Jessie!!! let me go!!!''

In the process Edward had shoved Bella out of the way to keep her away from Jasper, but he shoved her a little too hard making her crash into a stack of glass plates making her arm gush blood. Jasper started to wiggle harder inmy grip trying to get to the blood.

"Emmett help me get him out of here now!"

Emmett grabbed Jasper's other arm and helped me yank him out the door. As soon as the smell of Bella's blood was gone he calmed down.

"Oh my god what have I done.''

"Jasper, listen to me, you didn't mean to"

"I almost killed Bella."

"Yah its about time someone opened her eyes up to reality." I spun around to see Rosalie standing there with her hands on her hips like she was the all knowing.

"Shut up Rosalie!"

"Bite me bitch."

I hissed at her and sunk into a low croutch making her do the same thing.

"Girls!!! Stop this now!!!" Came Esme's stern voice.

I quickly straightened out and mumbled a quick sorry to her. How could this have turned on us so quickly.

**ok I KNOW SUPER SHORT, BUT THIS IS JUST A LITTLE TASTE OF THE NEW STORY. LOL THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!!! I'LL POST THE NEW CHAPTER MABY TOMARROW, THANKS!!!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

After the crazy attack Bella got her hand wraped up, and Edward took her home. While Edward was gone we started to clean up the mess. When we were done I heard Edward walk in the door looking like someone shoved a stick up his butt.

"I need to talk to everyone. Now please."

We all followed Edward into the kitchen and sat down.

"What happened tonight opened my eyes up, and made me relize that we need to leave.

I slamed my fist down on the counter in anger.

"Why do we have to leave."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me before he continued.

"We need to leave because Bella is in constant danger. I would like us to pack tonight so we can leave tomarrow."

"And what. Leave Bella clue less. Like we hate her so we just picked up and left. You are gunna crush her Edward!"

"I am gunna break up with her."

"Well do we atleast get to say good bye to her?"

"I think the besst would be a clean break."

"Go to hell Edward."

I got up from the table to go pack the stuff I wanted to bring. The rest could stay here. I sat in my room while the shouting continued between Emmett and Edward. By 7am all of our stuff was packed and loaded into the cars. I was leaving my mustang here to get later, and was gunna ride with Edward. When the time came for Edward to go talk to Bella I stayed far enough away so he could not hear my thoughts, but I wanted to come and see what he said to her. The rest of my family was on their way to Alaska. I lost track of where I was until I saw Edward and Bella about 10 feet away from me. I stayed in the shadows so Bella couldn't see me, but I knew that Edward knew I was there. I listened to Edward tell Bella a heap full of lies, but the thing that broke my heart the worst was seeing her eyes fill with tears. Edward said a quick appology and took off. I folloed behind him back to the car, and we started for Alaska. Edward was glaring out the window and then broke the quiet in the car.

"What the hell were you doing listening to me back there Jessie.''

" I was hoping that you would come to your right mind and stay."

He was quiet for a couple of houers, but ruined that.

"That was a personal. I didn't want you there."

"Well I was so just go suck it up."

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned on me.

"I will not just suck it up. You didn't listen to me!"

"Your not my boss! I can do what ever the hell I want!"

"What about what I want for once!"

"Screw you! How can you live with yourself! You left her! She probably thinks this is all her fault! and out of all the things you do you lefter her thinking that you never loved her at all! She probably thinks you just pulled her along for fun! You crushed her!"

"I am trying to protect her!"

"By throwing her love for you back in her face! We all loved Bella! We didn't want to leave! You are selfish!"

"I'm selfish! Look at you! all you do is mope around the house all day and night because you were raped, and because you will never fine a mate! We gave you your sympathy so stop making us feel bad for you!"

"Just shut up! You don't know what you are talking about! You are being an ass!"

"Yah well you know what!"

"What!!!"

"I wish I would have never found you that night, and if I did I should have left you to die! I hate having you in my life, and I wish you were gone! I wish James would have just killed you after he raped your sorry ass!!! And your right you will never find a mate, because you will drive the pore fucker crazy!"

I flinched back and started to feel a lump rising in my throat.

"If you want me gone so badly, then wish granted."

I grabbed my bag out of the back seat, flung the car door open, and started back to Forks. I heard his car pull back out onto the road to leave me. I walked into the trees before falling to the ground in dry sobs.

**OK PEOPLE HERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LOVED IT! IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY!!! SHOW ME THE LOVE I NEED BY GIVING ME SOME REVIEWS!!!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

After a bit i felt numb. I couldn't cry, I couldn't speak, and I didn't realy care if I lived or died at this point. I stood and ran the rest of the was back to my house. I went straight to my room, and took a shower. When I was clean and dry I threw on a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. I threw in a cd and started to un pack my little bag. When I was done with everything I decided to go check on Bella. I hoped out of my window, and ran to her house. I quickly jumped up into the tree and looked in her open window. She wanted Edward to come back, and had left her window open incase he did. I felt a little stab through the chest when I thought of Edward. I Jumped through the window landing quietly on the balls of my feet. Bella was tossing and turning and had tears streaming down her face. I sat in the chair near her bed and watched her for a bit.

She would mumbled Edward's name on and off, and cry and tell him not to leave her. I felt bad so I slithered onto the bed next to her. I wraped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She relaxed a great deal and fell deeper into a more peaceful sleep. I felt a small smile come on to my face knowing that she was happy, but fely bad because she probably thought it was Edward.

BELLA(POV)

I woke up in a pair of cool arms. At first I thought it was Edward, and he had come back. Then I saw how thin the pair of arms were and knew that it couldn't be him. I shifted and the arms released me so I could sit up. I turned to see the last person I would have guessed to be in my room here. Jessie.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I just keept staring at her.

"Ok say something please or im gunna have to slap you."

"Why are you here?"

"Well i'm glad to know you are happy to see me."

"Sorry that came out wrong. I meant I thought you all left."

"I decided to stay. I like it here, and shockingly you have grown on me and I like you to. Don't let that get to your head."

I smiled and gave a quick little laugh.

"Well now that your awake I have to go get ready for school, do you wan't to ride with me?"

"Yah sure."

"Great! I'll be back in about an houer to get ya."

She flashed me a quick smile and left.

She wanted to stay, I thought she hated me. I shoved the thought out of my head and got ready. Just like she had said Jessie was in my driveway an houer after she left. I quickly slid into her car, and she flew down the road to school. At first I thought Edward was a crazy deiver, then I rode with Jessie. That was the most horrible thing ever.

"I think your driving made me car sick Jessie."

"Well if you barf don't aim at me. Go for Mike Newton."

I talked to jessie a bit longer before we left to go to class. The day went by painfuly slow, and I was super excited for lunch. As I was walking with my food to Jessie's table a foot shot out and triped me. I landed on the floor with a painful thud, and the whole lunch room started to laugh. I sent Jessica a death glare for triping me, but she just smirked. Just as fast as the laughing stoped it was silenced. I looked over my shoulder to see Jessie beyond pissed. She stood up and marched over. Jessica looked uncomfortable and Jessie was ready to kill.

"Jessica is it?"

The lunchroom was quiet while Jessie spoke.

"Yes Jessie, how may I help you."

"Don't kiss up to me you plastic fake freek!" roared Jessie

"Who you calling plastic you stupid little slut!"

There was a few gasps from the watching classmates.

"Oh thats nice, i'm a slut. I havent even had sex, while you probably have slept with 90% of the male population."

Jessica stood up and stomped off while Jessie was breathing in short little gasps.

"Jessie, whats wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, here take my keys to my car and drive to my house after school. I need to go, now."

She spun around on her heals and marched out. What ever was wrong with Jessie was not good.

**HELLO MY NEW AND OLD FANS. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AND READING THIS STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. NOW HERE IS YOUR JOB TO DO WHAT YOU DO BEST. REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

When school ended I started to walk to Jessie's car when Jessica stoped me.

"Hey Bella, can we talk for a second?"

"Yah, sure."

"Im sorry I tripped you. I don't know why I did that and i'm very sorry."

"Its ok."

"Hey I was thinking, and would you like to join me to go see a movie?"

"Yah sure that would be great."

"Cool, and you can bring Jessie and whoever you want to along with."

"Ok, what time."

"Around eight."

"Ok see you then."

I hoped in Jessie's car and started to the Cullen's house. Jessie's car was hard to drive so it took me longer to get there than it should have. When I finaly did get there Jessie was standing out front waighting for me.

"Did you realy have that much trouble with my car?"

I smiled a small sad smile at her and nodded.

"That is truely patetic. Lets go."

I followed her into the house and stoped to look as his piano for a moment, and before I knew it I had hot tears running down my cheeks. I felt Jessie's cold arms pull me into a hug.

"I know you miss him Bella."

I didn't ancer I just cried harder until Jessie picked me up and ran upstairs, and set me on her bed. She let me cry all my tears out until I was done.

"Are you ok now Bella."

"Yah, sorry about that."

"No don't be sorry. You need to let it out. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean that when we left I know it hurt you. Do you want to vent a little, and tell me how you feel."

I sat there for a moment before I looked back at Jessie.

"I have been storing a lot of feelings."

"Well why don't you tell me."

"I don't even know where to start, and I dont even know if I want to talk yet."

"Well I am all ears when you are ready to talk to me about it."

I gave me her a greatful smile.

"Hey Jessie. Do you want to go to the movies tonight with me?"

"Maby who else is going"

"Jessica, and maby some other people if they want to come. Before you get upset Jessica appologised and told me to invite you."

"I don't think you should go, that girl is nothing but trouble."

"I kinda want to go, Charlie is getting worried about me and my social life."

"Well you go, and I'll stay here. Maby after you get back you can stay here for the night if you want to. I'll even call Charlie"

I thought for a moment.

"Ok that sounds good."

* * *

I was on my way to the movies thinking of waht had happened today. I was going straight to Jessie's after the movie to spend the night. Charlie was more than happy that I was starthin to be social again. He was a little un sure of Jessie because of the rough start we had, but he was happy that she was the one Cullen that stayed with me. I was kinda excited that Jessie was back. I wish that Edward would come back, but I knew that he didn't love me anymore. I pulled up to the movie place at eight. Jessica was standing out front waighting for me. We watched a strange movie about zombis. After that we decided to get something to eat.

"So do you want to walk or drive."

Jessica thought for a moment.

"I think we should walk. Its only down the road."

I nodded and we started for the fast food place. While we were walking I saw a group of me standing across the street from us. The reminded me of the men that Edward and Jessie had saved me from. I hadn't even relized that I had stoped until Jessica started to pull in my arm.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you are doing. Lets go."

"Hold on I think I know theese guys from somewhere."

"Well they seem super, talk to them later lets go please."

"No, just waight I want to talk to them for a second."

I started to cross the road, but suddenly I heard his velvet voice like it was right next to me.

_"Bella, stop don't do this. Go back to Jessica. You promised me you would keep your self safe."_

I stoped and looked around. Where was that voice coming from, was I fanaly going crazy. Then the men started to talk to me.

"Hey baby, is there anything we could to for you?"

"No sorry I just thought you were someone else."

"Well we can be whoever you want us to be."

"No you can't."

Then I turned around and walke back to a very frightened looking Jessica. Then she screamed at me.

"Bella! Run!"

**DONT KILL ME! LOL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WILL POST THE NEXT ON SOON. PLEASE SHOW ME THE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR THIS STORY AND REVIEW!!! **

**peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I spun around to see what Jessica was screaming about. One of the men were walking across the street to me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He had what seemed to a knife in his hand, but yet again I didn't care. Then I heard a growl. His growl.

_"Bella! Run! Please get out of there! please run! Don't do this!"_

I ignored Edward's screaming in my head and stood there ready for deth. Then the man reached me and grabbed me arount the throat.

"I nicely offered you to hang with us, now i'm gunna tell you. You are coming with us."

"Drop her now."

This voice was extreamly calm, but very dangerous. I knew emediately who it was. The man let me go and I turned around to see Jessie standing there with a dangerous look on her face. The man let out a dark chuckle.

"And what if I don't let her go?"

Jessie's smile grew a little bit more.

"Then I kill you."

The man looked at her as if she was on crazy pills.

"What makes you think you can kill me little girl?"

"Oh trust me you don't want to find out because if you do I will makesure you die a slow and painful death."

I saw Jessica still standing across the road it shock at what she was seeing, and Jessie's smile was now gone frome her face and her eyes were a dark coal black.

The man was looking a little uncomfortable, and quickly let me go.

"Bella get your idiot friend and get in the car." Jessie snaped at me in a harsh voice.

JESSIE(POV)

Bella quickly slinked over to my car and her and the idiot got in. Then I walked up to the now slightly frightened man and grabbed him around the neck like he did to Bella.

"If I ever see your face again I will kill you got it." I snarled into his face

He nodded his fat ugley head and took off running. I took a few calming breaths before I got into the car. I drove slut girl to her car and started home with Bella.

"What the hell were you doing Bella! You saw he had a knife, but you stood there like an idiot! What was going through your head?''

She was quiet for a moment.

"I heard his voice."

I looked at her like she had lost it.

"What?"

"I said I heard his voice. It was like he was there next to me again."

"Whos voice did your hear Bella?"

"I heard Edward. He was telling me to run."

Yes she has finaly lost her mind.

"Why didn't you listen to this voice?''

"Because I didn't want it to go away. I wanted him to stay with me. I didn't want him to leave me again."

I Looked at her, and she had no emotions in her eyes. She just staired out the window with a blank expression on her face. She looked like someone who was not mentaly stable at the moment, and this scared me.

"Bella, hearing voices is not a good thing, and trying to hear the voices can't be any better."

She srugged her soulders. Ok thats was it I pulled over to the side of the road and turned to look at her.

"Bella, look at me."

She sighed and turned around in her seat so she could see me better.

"What is going on with you? You are hearing voices, trying to get killed, and now your trying to shut yourself down from the rest of the world. That is not a healthy thing Bella, and it scares me."

"I don't realy care anymore."

"Thats what scares me the most. I know that Edward hurt you when he left, and what he said hurt. Trust me I know Edward has said some hurtful things to me to, but none of them are true. He still loves you with all of his heart, and he didn't want to leave. God Bella, if you only knew how much my brother still loved you."

"He said he didn't love me. He ment it."

"That is crazy! he didn't mean it. You are too good for him anyway, but you never thought that. You saw Edward for all of his goods and bads and still loved him. He was luck he found you. Please trust me when I say he still loves you."

"But he left me, if he loved me he would still be here."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Well Bella I can see this is one fight I will not win with you, so i'm not gunna even bother, but I want you to talk to me soon. Please don't start shutting people out. If you just need someone to yell at to vent yell at me. Just don't hold all those emotions in."

She continued to stair out the window like no one was talking to her at all. I sighed and pulled back out on to the road to go home. She was gone in her own world, and no one was gunna pull her out if she didn't want to come out.

**OK PEOPLE I HOPE YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY. I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF THIS STORY IS STILL WORTH A DAMN OR NOT**

**PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

After the little incident Bella had become more distant to me, and everyone for that matter. I was so happy that Alice called when she did or Bella would be dead by now. Bella was at school, and I was at home because of the stupid sun. I just stared at my cell phone trying to decide if I should call and check in up in Alaska. After a bit my curious side wone and I picked up the phone and called. It rang a few times until Rosalie's voice ancered.

_"_Hello?"

"Hey Rose, this is Jessie. Can I talk to someone that isn't staring at themselves in the mirror right now."

"Screw you."

And then the phone line went dead. I rolled my eyes and called again. This time Esme's voice filled my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Esme."

"Oh Jessie! I miss you so much! Why did you not come with us?"

"Didn't Edward tell you."

"Sweetie, Edward hasn't said one word to us since he got here. He just stays in his room all day long. How is she?"

"Bella is like a zombie. She walks around like no one is home. She has gotten thin, and she looks like a train wreck."

"I wish we never left."

"So does Bella, and so do I."

"Are you gunna come see us soon?"

"Bella needs someone, I can't leave her like this. She is starting to scare me. I even think she could kill herself at this point."

"Oh my god what have we done."

"No Esme don't think like that. She just needs time."

"I hope your right."

"Me too. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Don't you want to talk to Edward, he might talk to you."

"I would prefer if you didn't even tell him I called."

"Why would I do that? He loves you."

"No he doesn't. He made sure I knew that. Just don't tell him I called. I call a little more often. Love you Esme, I got to go."

I quickly hung the phone up before she could respond. I waighted for Bella to come over, but she never came. I hope she was ok. I called her house to check on her. Her phone rang a few times till Charlie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Charlie, this is Jessie. Is Bella home?"

"I'm sorry Jessie she isn't. She is at her friend Jacob's house. I think she is gunna stay the night there with you tonight. Is that correct?"

"Yah, just making sure. Thanks Charlie."

I hung up the phone. Who was this Jacob person?

BELLA(POV)

It has been a few weks since the incident, and since then I picked up some motercycles. If Jessie knew she would kill me. So here I am driving over to my frriend Jaco Black's house to help him work on them. I have been going over to his house since I got the motercycles. He has become my friend, and we have become very close.

I pulled up to the red house and saw Jacob bound out of the house and to my side as soon as he saw me. He then scooped me up into a big hug.

"Bella! How the hell are you?"

"Trying to breathe." I squeeked out.

He quickly set me down and gave me a sheepish smile.

"So what do we have to do today."

"Well I only have a few more things to do, then tomarrow I can teach you how to ride them if you still want to."

"That would be super!"

"Great lets go then."

We sliped into his garrage and he began his work while I sat there because I was more hurt than help.

"So you haven't said a word about Jessie yet, are you to not friends anymore?"

The one good thing about Jake was that he had no clue to what the Cullens were.

"No, Im gunna spend the night at her house tonight."

"Wow what a shocker there."

"Hey! Be nice."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm nice and you know it."

I smiled at him and gave a little snort.

"Oh, that was lovely Bella. That snort was just so sweet."

"Shut up!''

We continued the playful banter for a while.

"There!"

I looked at Jake then the motercycles.

"There what?"

"They are done."

"Realy?"

"Yah. You don't have school tomarrow because it's Saturday, so you will come down here, and I will teach you how to ride them."

"Sounds good."

Then I stood up to leave.

"See you tomarrow Bells."

"Bye Jake."

And then I got into my truck and headed to the Cullen's, well... Its more like Jessie's now.

**I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE. WE GOT A LITTLE OF JAKE, AND BELLA. WE EVEN GOT A UPDATE ON ASS EDWARD, AND SWEET LITTLE ESME. I MISSED THE CULLENS IN NEW MOON, I I WANTED TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY A FEW TIMES, BUT JUST JESSIE AND ONE OF THEM. NOT BELLA. LOL OK SO IM STARTING TO CONFUSE MYSELF. SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

As soon as I walked in the door to the Cullen's house Jessie was there.

"Hello Jessie, sorry I was late."

"Who is this Jacob fella? Is he your boyfriend? Tell me about him."

"One he is not my boyfriend we are just friends, and two and how do you know about him."

"I called your house and your dad told me where you were."

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, i'm just worried about you."

"Well stop! I'm not some child you have to take care of!"

"I never said that you were my child Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well stop worrying about me! I don't want you to!"

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Your my problem Jessie!"

And then I stomped up into a room and slamed the door. I layed down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day I got up, took a shower, and went down to get something to eat. Jessie was sitting at the table with a some cereal and toast. I sat down and started to eat. I didn't look at Jessie, I didn't talk to Jessie, I just pretended that she wasn't there.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?"

Silence

"Are you gunna start blocking me out also?"

Silence

"Ok Bella, what do I need to say for you to talk to me again? I told you I was sorry, what else is there to do?"

Silence

"Fine, are you going to spend the night here again?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well if you want to you can."

I still didn't say anything to her. She sighed and stood up from the table and walked away. After taking the last few bites of cereal I started my drive to La Push. I pulled around back so that we could load the motercycles. It took Jake a total of two muinets to load them and we were on our way.

"So where are we gunna ride theese?"

Jake smiled at me ad keept driving.

"Its down this road a little way."

In about ten muinets we were there. Jacob unloaded the motercycles and pulled me over to show me how to ride it. I threw my leg over the motercycle and got my balance.

"Ok what do I do again?"

(a/n sorry i dont know how to ride a motercycle at all.)

He explaind it to me again and steped back. I let go of the throttle and the motercycle bucked a few times and fell on me.

"Bella! are you ok!"

He yanked the bike off of me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Yah, i'm fine. I want to try again."

I got on the motercycle and started it again. This time I got it right and took off. I started to feel excited as the adrenilen rushed through my veins. Then I herd it.

_"Bella stop!"_

I whiped my head around lookiong for him.

_"Bella stop the bike! You promised me no dangerous things!"_

I was feeling happy that I could hear his voice, and forgot to look where I was going. I smashed into a huge rock that sent me flying throug the air making me colide with another rock. Pain! I felt pain in my head so badly.

"Bella!"

I felt Jacob pull me up.

"Bella, can you hear me!"

"Yah, I want to go again."

"Like hell you are! Your head is bleeding!"

"Is it bad."

"I don't know."

I had to call someone, I had to call Jessie. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Jessie, I had a little accident with Jacob."

"What happened. Where are you."

"I'm in La Push."

"Bella, I can't come on to that land. Have your friend drive you here. I can fix what ever you did to yourself. How did you hurt yourslef?"

"I was riding a motercycle."

"Have him bring you here."

And then she hung the phone up.

"Jacob, can you take me to Jessie's. She knows how to do stitches."

"Yah do you know how to get there?"

"Yah lets go."

Then he picked me up and carried me to the truck. Why was it always me that get hurt?

**OK PEOPLE! I HOW YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE SHOW ME THE LOVE AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE DETAILS OF HOW JESSIE WAS ATTACKED AND CHANGED THE GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ THE STORY CALLED**

**JESSIE'S STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

Motercycles! She was out riding motercycles! What was going through her mind! I pulled out some gauze, oitment, a numbing shot, and stome stitching thred. I was so happy that Carlisle taught me the basic medical stuff like setting a bone or stitching up cuts. I waighted a bit longer till i heard the roar of her old piece of crap truck. I ran out the door to meet them. A large Indian boy jumped out of the cab of the truck and ran around to the passanger side. I ran over to see Bella with blood coming out of her head.

"Bring her inside."

The kid scooped her up and followed me into the house.

"Put her on the sofa."

I went into the kitchen and got a warm wet rag. I walked back into the front room to see Jacob sitting at the end of the sofa.

"You can go now."

didn't realy want him in the house. I could tell that he was a soon to be wolf. I didn't feel comfortabe with him here.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

I sighed and nodded. I guess it wouldnt hurt since he wasn't one yet.

I began to wipe the blood off of her head holding my breath so I wouldn't hurt her. When the cut was clean I injected her with the numbing shot. She passed out on the way here so it was a lot easier to do this. I waighted about ten muinets till i started to sew her head up.

"Why are you holding your breath?"

I looked up at Jacob in shock. How could he tell that I wasn't breathing?

"I don't like the smell of blood."

"If you don't like the smell of blood why are you doing her head then?"

"Because I know how to do it, and Bella hates hospitals."

Where did you learn how to stitch wounds up?"

Wow I guess we were playing twenty questions.

"My father taught me."

"Did he teach you anything else?"

"I know how to set a broken bone, and how to find where and how it is broken."

"Could you cast it?"

"Yes I can make a cast."

I was now done with Bella's head, so I went to go get a pain killer in Carlisle's office. He only had injections of the strong stuff. I Grabbed it and went back down to Bella. I quicky injected it into the vein in her arm, and gathered up all the stuff to throw away.

"What did you give her?"

"I gave her a pain killer. She wont be waking up for a while, you can go home."

"Can I stay till she wakes up."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

I was now sick of this kid so I turned to face him with a crazy, angry fire in my eyes.

"Becaus this is my house, and i'm asking you to leave now. No scratch that i'm telling you to leave now." I all but snarled this at the poor kid. I saw his body begin to treble. Shit I just set of the wolf in him. So I decided to play dumb.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

He looked panicked and scared.

"I don't know. I have to leave. Tell Bella i'm using her car, and that it will be waighting at her house for her."

He stomped out the door leaving a blazing trail of wolf stink. Yes he was gunna change very soon.

Then I heard the sound of sobs coming from the front room. I rushed in to see Bella crying her eyes out.

"Bella, whats wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"I heard his voice again!"

I flinched at he high pitched voice.

"You heard Edward again?"

"Yes. He was there again."

"Honey, he wasn't there."

"Why did he leave! What did I do to make him hate me!"

"Bella look at me." I grabed her face in my hands and made her look in my eyes.

"He does not hate you. He will never hate you. It's not in Edward's nature to hate anyone especialy you."

She gave me a small smile.

"Now lay down and rest. You took a hard fall, and you might have a mild concussion."

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

I walked into the other room to make a few calls.

First I called Charlie to let him know that Bella was at my house and if she could spend the night. He gladly said yes and asked if she could stay for the rest of the week because he had a fishing trip.

Then I called my family again.

The phone rang a few times till I hear Alice's voice.

"Jessie!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear a bit so I wouldn't loose my hearing.

"Hey Alice. What happening up there?"

"Edward is in South America."

"I don't care where or what he does. I called to check in and see how everyone else was doing."

"Jessie, can't you call him and work this out?"

"I have nothing to be sorry for. If he wants to fix this he can call me. He knows the number."

Alice sighed.

"You guys are too close to be fighting like this. Please, just try."

"I'm not gunna make any effort. He said he wanted me out of his life, i'm out of it. He got his wish."

"Jessie, you know as much as I do that he didn't mean a word of what he said!"

"I don't care. I'm done with him. If he ever comes back, appologises to me, and to Bella then I might consider it. Not now though."

"God! Your just as stubborn as him!"

"We are related."

"Fine play your baby games. Ill tell the family you called."

The she hung the phone up.

What was I going to do.

**HEY PEOPLES! GLAD YOU ARE LOVING THIS STORY, AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING. THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND THE REVIEWS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW! LOL**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

Days turned into weeks and I still haven't heard from Jacob. Jessie keeps telling me that he is dangerous and I should just let him go, but he is my bestfriend. I couldn't just forght about him. He didn't return any of my calls, and it seemed like he hated me. I just couldn't figure out what had made him so mad at me.

Today I was going to the medow that Edward had shown me so long ago. I need to hear his voice again. I was packing one of my backpacks with stuff like water, food, and some extra shooes.

"Where are you moving to?"

I spun around to see Jessie. Ever since Edward left I have been basicly living with Jessie.

"Ummmm... Im gunna go for a little walk."

"And you need to pack enough for an army because of this little walk?"

"Yes."

"Bring a first aid and a cell incase you trip and hurt yourself."

She tossed me her cell phone and walked away. That was too easy.

Jessie had given me her car keys to use because she said she haated to be seen near my truck and it need to stay far from her. So now it stays at home. It took me about an houer to get to the place when I started my hike. At about noon I made it to the once beautiful medow. Now it was all dried up and ugley. The sight of it made me wanna cry, but then something moving caught my eye. I spun around to see nothing. I was starting to feel a little panicked, but then the thought if it being Jessie calmed me down.

"Jessie! did you follow me here!"

"Jessie? As in Jessie Cullen?"

I spun around to see Laurent. My mind was telling me to run as fast as I could.

"Bella, its so good to see you again."

Then I heard it. His voice.

_"Bella, stall and talk to him. Don't run"_

"How are you Laurent?"

"Where is Edward. I thought you two were close. I went by the Cullens and didn't see anyone there. Surly they didn't leave you here all alone and un protected."

_"Bella, lie to him. Say what ever just lie."_

Edward's voice was starting to sound panicked

"They come and go all the time Edward comes every night to see me."

"Im sure he does."

Laurent was now walking around me like I was his prey.

_"Bella! lie better than that!"_

"It's true, Jessie is supose to meet me here any muinet. Next time I see Carlisle I'll tell him I saw you."

"I'm sorry Bella, but there isn't going to be a next time."

I began to back up ready to run. Edward's voice was now gone and I was alone again.

I was so wraped up in my thoughts that I forgot about Laurent untill he had me pinned down on the earths floor.

"I will make sure you feel nothing. You should be happy. If Victoria found you she would have made your death slow and painful."

Right when he was about to bite me he was thrown off me. I sat up to see Jessie in a crouch infront of me.

Laurent looked like he was about to attack her but something stoped him. He looked shocked and scared.

Jessie pulled me up to my feet and yanked me behind her. Then I saw them. They were huge wolves almost as big as horses. There was three of them, and they looked mad. Tow of them were looking at Laurent and the last one, a redish brown one was looking straight at Jessie.

Then they attacked.

Jessie shoved me out of the way when the big red one jumped on her. It easily tackled her to the ground, but stoped suddenly when a big black wolf barked at him. He jumped off Jessie and took off after Laurent with the other wolves.

Jessie picked me up and took off running.

"Jessie, why did that wolf attack you?" 

"Drop it Bella."

"But he should have been affraid of you."

"Bella! I said drop it! That means leave it the hell alone!"

Something was up with Jessie. It was strange that she would get so mad over nothing.

JESSIE(POV)

I droped Bella off at her house so I could go home and be alone to process and think. The wolf thing isnt what had me so stressed. I was gunna try and call Edward. Alice had been correct. I needed to stop my baby games and call him. I got home and sat on the sofa just staring at my cell phone trying to decide what I was going to say. I couldnt just call upa and say 'Hi I thought I should call and see whats up big bro'. I finaly gave up the battle of what I was going to say and just decided to call and see what happens. The phong rang an bout 4x till his smooth voice filled my ear. Well it wasn't too smooth anymore it sounded more pained.

"Hello."

"Ed-Edward?"

The line was quiet and then it went dead. I looked at the screen of my phone and saw that it was saying that he had hung up. He didn't want to talk to me. I knew better than to try and talk to him, but I needed to try. He hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. We were never going to be close again.

HEY PEOPLES! THANKS FOR SUFFERING THROUGH THE LONG TIME WITH NO UPDATES. I LOVE YOU ALL AND AS SOON AS IM OUT OF SCHOOL I WILL BE UPDATING A LOT FASTER!

PEACE OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

I don't know how long I stood there looking at the phone before something in me snaped. I quicky dialed Alice's number. She ancered in about three rings.

"Hello Jessie!" she sounded too happy.

"This is all your fault!"

"What was my fault Jessie?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You told me to call! You told me to call Edward and I knew I shouldn't have!"

"Oh... Jessie i'm so sorry he acted that way. I had a vision of him being nice and talking to you. Then I had one of him just hanging up and then you called."

"I shouldn't have called and this is your faul! if you would't have been so pushy for me to call him then I wouldn't be feeling like this!"

I hung my phone up and threw it on the sofa. A couple of muinets later I heard a knock on the door.

"The door is open."

Bella's smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hey Jessie."

I scooted over on the sofa to make room for her and patted the spot next to me.

"Sorry I took you home."

"Its fine I told Charlie about the wolves and he said they are gunna make a big hunting party so they can go find them."

"Thats good. Did Laurent hurt you before I got there?"

"No i'm fine"

The was a long pause.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Will you do me one favor?"

"Yah."

"Bella, you have to swear you will do what I ask."

"I swear."

"Don't go in the woods alone anymore. I'm gunna have to be with you almost all the time. I don't want Victoria to get you."

"Ok."

We turned on the tv and sat back relaxing untill Bella started to talk.

"Hey Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hate me a year ago, but you like me now?"

"Guess I didn't trust you before, but I do now. I see you as a very close friend to me now. I have never had a friend other that my family."

"What was your human life like?"

"It was the best."

Bella had her head in my lap. I couldn't tell if she was about to fall asleep or not."

"Will you tell me about what you remember of your human life?"

"Well let me think. I just remember little bits and pieces."

"Will you tell me about your parents. Like what they looked like, and how they acted."

"Well their names were Elizabeth and Edward. My father had dark brown hair like me and brown eyes. He was about 6 foot 1 and was very slender. He had a very hot temper and quite the mouth, but he was a great father and husband. My mother had bronze hair, bright green eyes, and was about 5 feet tall with a very slender body. She reminds me of Alice."

"What things did you do with your parents Jessie"

"Well I remember when I had a bad dream or was scared I would sleep on my dads chest. I remembered his heartbeat would always relax me.

My mother use to make me wear these big party dresses and Edward would have to wear a childrens tux. Then she would teach us how to dance. I loved it because I liked the dressed and how big and fluffy they were. Edward would fight her tooth and nail the whole way."

I chuckled to myself thinking of the first time we had our dance lesson. I heard a soft snore coming from Bella. Well isnt she nice. I scooped her up and took her up the stairs.

**OK SO YOU HAVE LEARNED HOW SMALL OF CHAPTERS I WRITE AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. ILL UPDAE SOON I SWEAR**

**OK SO HAVE A RANDOM QUESTION.**

**WHO LIKES VAMPIRE DIAREIS, AND WOULD YOU GUYS READ A VAMPIRE DIARIES/ TWILIGHT CROSSOVER IF I WROTE ONE?**

**TELL ME IF YOU WOULD OR WOULDN'T**


	11. Chapter 11

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**HERE IS MY SONG OF THE DAY**

**LOST**

**BY: KATY PERRY**

**I'm out on my own again**

**Face down in the porcelain**

**Feeling so high looking so low**

**Party favors on the floor**

**Group of girls banging on the door**

**So many new fair-weather friends...**

**Have you ever been so lost**

**Known the way and still so lost**

**Caught in the eye of a hurricane**

**Slowly waving good bye like a pagent parade**

**So sick of this town pulling me down**

**My mother says I should come back home but**

**Can't faind the way cause the way is gone**

**So if I pray, am I just sending words into**

**Outer space?**

**Have you ever been so lost**

**Known the way and still so lost**

**Another night waiting for someone**

**To take me home**

**Have you ever been so lost**

**Is there a light**

**Is there a light**

**A't the end of the road**

**I'm pushing everything away**

**Cause I can't feel this anymore**

**Can't feel this anymore**

**Have you ever been so lost**

**Known the way and still so lost**

JESSIE(POV)

Bella was at home getting some work done and still trying to get a hold of Jacob.

Every night she would come over to my house and cry to me about how Jacob must hate her and how she doesn't even know what she did to make him so mad at her.

She may not have known why he wasn't calling her back but I sure did.

I was at home trying to decide if I was gunna try calling Edward again or not.

Finaly to my annoyance I had dialed his number and was listening to it ring and ring and ring. By the forth ring he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Before you hang up on me again, please just listen to what I have to say. If you care for me at all any more you will just listen. You don't have to respond, but please don't hang upnon me."

It was quiet for a bit making me think that he had hung the phone up on me.

"I'll listen to what you have to say."

I let out a long sigh and began to talk to him.

"Edward what I did was wrong, and I know that, but you hurt me so bad by saying what you said to me. I love you so much, and i'm sorru I made you so mad. Please forgive me Edward. You don't have to talk to me or ever see me again, but I wanted to let you know i'm sorry."

It was quiet for about five muinets until Edward spoke again.

"I forgive you Jessie, and I love you too. I should have controlled my temper a lot better."

I felt a big dumb ass smile come on to my face.

"So... Can we put this all behind us and move on. I want us to be how we use to be."

"I would like that Jessie. Ummmm... How is she?"

"She is hurting still, and she is really depressed."

Suddenly the front door flew open.

"Edward, I have to go."

I closed the phone and set it down right when Bella came flying into the the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella! whats wrong?"

"Jacob hates me! My best friend wants nothing to do with me at all!"

"Bella, thats not true. I'm sure he doesn't"

"I want to see him and he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore."

I pulled Bella into a hug and tried my best to calm her down, but nothing I could do would work. She cried, and cried, and cried till she had nothing to cry anymore. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

I felt so useless and it was breaking my heart.

**HEY PEOPLES! IM BACK AND BAD LOL**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS SO I WILL UPDATE FASTER.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold or updated even slower then they are now. I am going through some tough times and I will not have the time to update. I have not given up on any of them, and will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Once again I am sorry for the news and love all the support that everyone has given me. I hope that I don't lose all of my amazing readers, and you have the patience for the stories.  
Love you all and sorry!


End file.
